


your mistakes are killing you (mine are much the same)

by SpearWorks



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Homura did everything wrong but we love her anyways, Kyouko is trying her best, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearWorks/pseuds/SpearWorks
Summary: Two girls have a conversation in classroom that doesn’t really exist—in a world that doesn’t really exist.
Relationships: Homura & Kyouko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	your mistakes are killing you (mine are much the same)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, this is just a quick thing I came up with to experiment. It takes place a decent bit after Rebellion.
> 
> I’ll write more if inspiration strikes, I guess.

“It’s never going to be enough, you know that right?” Kyouko was the only person who could manage to look like a juror while leaning calmly on a wall.

Homura eyed the girl with barely concealed frustration. Not that there was a point in hiding it. They already knew how the other felt. “I know what I’ve done.”

“Still you show no shame.” There isn’t an ounce of judgement in Kyouko’s voice. Instead just a factual tone.

Homura rolls her eyes. “I’m told lying is evil, and yet you all blame me for telling the truth about the lack of my remorse.”

“It’s unsettling for them.” Kyouko shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t. Still it caused some problems.

Such as how it was the reason that Sayaka and Mami set their red-eyed guard dog on her.

“What about you?” Homura said, tapping her knee in boredom. This was far from a new conversation.

Kyouko straightened up, showing her fangs in a gesture that wasn’t necessarily unfriendly. “We’re the same in many ways, Homura. In more ways than I would like, honestly.”

Homura’s eyes locked on Kyouko. She wasn’t wrong, and it was hardly surprising. Similarities could be found among any pair of magical girls.

Even then, the two of them are more the same than they are different. That did not mean that Homura would have to like it.

“Don’t give me that look.” Kyouko crunched on the pocky stick that somehow appeared in her mouth. “We both get attached too easily. We latch onto people in an attempt to justify our actions.”

“You don’t know me, Sakura Kyouko.” Homura was getting inpatient, it showed in the tense lines on her face. Invisible to most, but not to all.

Kyouko showed her teeth again—this time it was an obvious threat, “and, despite all those timelines, you don’t know me either.” Somehow, the pocky stick clenched between her teeth just further served the image of a predator.

She then walked out of the empty classroom that the conversation had taken place in, however she paused on the way out.

Kyouko glanced back to where Homura was sitting—perched on a desk with a permeant scowl—and gave a sad chuckle.

“She’ll figure out what you did one day, Homura.” It wasn’t mocking. Maybe even pitying. “I’m not sure if any of us really want her to, but she will.”


End file.
